Day 5: Baking Together
by EZM2016
Summary: 30 day OTP Challenge Day 5: Baking together Fandom: Avengers Pairing: Steve/Tony


"Damnit!"

Tony cursed as he rustled through the kitchen looking for where they kept the coffee grounds, which he still couldn't find after fifteen minutes of looking, he slammed the door he was currently looking in and flopped unceremoniously on the floor.

"Come on!" he complained, loudly, resting his head back against the cabinet behind him and jumping when someone cleared their throat. Tony's brown eyes popped open to meet Steve's impossibly blue ones with a raised eyebrow from the star-spangled man.

"Barton." Tony huffed as a response to the silent question which made Steve chuckle softly, causing the butterflies in Tony's stomach to go crazy.

"Come on, Jarvis!" Tony said loudly to the ceiling "Help a brother out!" he all but pleaded.

"Sorry, sir." Came the robotic voice of Jarvis "If I help you at all then I must inform Agent Baron of his victory, Sir." The AI explained with a hint of amusement at his creator's frustration, well as much amusement as an AI can convey.

The billionaire huffed again and ran a frustrated hand through his hair before he responded.

"If I didn't know any better, Jarvis, I'd say you're enjoying this." He accused.

"Never, Sir." Came the almost snarky reply from Jarvis.

Steve chuckled again at the banter between Tony and his AI, thinking it was adorable.

"What did you do, Tony?" the blonde asked in amusement "And what does Clint have to do with it?" he asked, trying to keep the jealous note out of his voice, those two had become awful close lately.

"He bet me that I couldn't navigate the kitchen for one day without Jarvis' help, naturally I accepted his bet…" he trailed off.

"Naturally," Steve said sarcastically.

"I regretted my decision the second I realized that the coffee pot was in the kitchen." He confessed and sighed. "Anyways! What brings you in here, Cap?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was going to make a cake." Steve offered, blushing slightly.

"You can bake?" Tony asked, shocked, to which Steve just nodded his head. "What kind of cake are you baking?" he asked excitedly, Steve already knew his favorite cake and rolled his eyes at the man.

"Chocolate, of course." He said with a smirk as Tony jumped up off the floor excitedly. "Ah. Ah Ah." He said, wagging his finger at Tony who's face fell. Steve chuckled at the man "You can only have some if you help me make it." He offered, to which Tony perked back up and saluted.

"What first, Cap?" He said in fake seriousness, standing at attention. _'Obedient Tony…I could easily….NO! Bad line of thought.'_ Steve had to stop that thought before it got out of hand.

"The cake mix is in the pantry." He offered, Tony looked confused and he shook his head and pointed to the pantry in the corner of the kitchen to which Tony proceeded over to and rustled through it.

"I can't find it!" Tony complained from inside the pantry, when he got no response he stepped back to see if Steve had heard him, running into something strong and soft he squeaked. The genius looked over his shoulder to see Steve behind him, causing him to unconsciously relax against the man's chest. Steve cleared his throat as he brought down the chocolate cake mix box that was on the shelf over Tony's head, who didn't even realize that was what Steve was even doing, blushing as he stepped forward to remove himself from the safety of Steve.

"I need eggs," Steve stated simply once they were out of the pantry. Tony nodded, still a slight blush covering his cheeks as he made his way to the fridge to retrieve the eggs.

They proceeded to gather all of the ingredients and other supplies they needed, measuring everything out perfectly and adding it to the cake mix, Steve even let Tony stir which was a complete disaster. The two men were now covered in batter.

"Look at you!" Steve laughed at the batter that was in Tony's hair and all over his face.

"Me! Look at you, Cap!" Tony said between laughs, holding his side and doubled over as he laughed harder at the sight in front of him. The timer on the stove went off, causing Steve to remove the cake from the oven.

"Not too bad." He complimented and was about to cut the cake and get them each a piece, but Tony stopped him suddenly.

"Wait," Tony said, causing Steve to turn and look at him and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Um…Well…" Tony fumbled over his words _'What is wrong with you, Stark! You're not some adolescent talking to their crush.'_ He chided himself as he tried to get the words out.

"We can't eat cake right now, we haven't had dinner. Let's go get cleaned up and go out to dinner, my treat." Tony spat out in a hurry that Steve almost didn't catch it.

The blonde pretended to debate his options, just to make Tony squirm but finally agreed to join him for dinner, earning him the billionaire's mega-watt smile which made his insides turn to mush.

They both headed off to their respective rooms to shower before they were to head out.

"Well damn, that sly hawk was right, it worked," Tony mumbled as he headed to his room to get ready for his date.


End file.
